


Sweet Revenge

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Cowgirl Position, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Call this an alternate ending or cut scene to Captain Marvel.Carol Danvers is sending Yon-Rogg back to where he came from, but not before she gets her revenge.





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Reylo has made me an enemies to lovers slut, so of course as I was watching the final showdown between these two in Captain Marvel, my brain was screaming- just fuck already! So uh... I made them do it. Don't go looking for any kind of plot here, it's basically an extended scene with added porn. Obviously spoilers abound.
> 
> Welcome to the trash bin! If you like, come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/monsterleadme).

She watches him throw his weapons down. “I’m so proud of you…”

The words echo in her head even as she listens to the rest of his speech, eager to just blast him into oblivion and be done with it. She doesn’t want to kill him, can’t really—not after all they’ve been through. Not after he’s treated her as a friend and a student, a _mentee_ , these past six years.

Flashes of fights and training briefly flit through her mind as he eggs her on, provoking her to attack on equal ground. Moments of skin to skin contact—they were only moments, but it was _something_ wasn’t it?

Her fists start to flare and she basks in the glory, the heat of it. Then she changes her mind. Her fingers return to normal, her flesh as human as ever, and she runs at him. His defenses are up before she makes contact. She is quick, but he has always been just a bit quicker.

“Good, that’s it. Use it.”

She’s not sure if he means her energy, her emotions, or something else entirely. He’s always cautioned her against using her emotions in a fight, but maybe now that he knows he’s on the losing side, he’s taking a different approach. She’s always tried to understand him, to one-up him, to _please_ him. And none of it ever seemed to work… till now.

He is still smiling, even when he wipes the blue blood from the corner of his mouth from the nasty right hook she just gave him. Carol stares at the aquamarine smear, remembering a time she thought her blood was the same. His blood. It was his blood in her veins. Something alights in her once more, and she screams as she rails an angry kick to his chest. “I trusted you!”

It’s just a statement really. Not an accusation, not some kind of revelation. There was trust and now there’s not. There was a relationship and now there’s not. There were _feelings_ … and now there’s—well there are still feelings, but they’ve changed.

She has him backed into the side of the cliff wall. He has nowhere to run. He swings and misses, clearly worn out. She begrudgingly punches him again, this time striking right above his eyebrow. More blue blood. He swipes at his temple. “You were always my favorite, Vers.”

Breathing is hard right now. Everything hurts. Looking at him hurts. The betrayal, the disappointment, the _longing_. “Was I? You loved to torture me.”

He laughs a little—the sound almost manic. “I wanted you to be the best you could be. I always knew you’d surpass me someday. I had hoped to be by your side when the moment came.”

No, he doesn’t get to do this. He doesn’t get to just lavish praise on her and then expect her to give him a swift death. It doesn’t work that way. Something inside just uncoils and suddenly she’s moving closer to him, reaching for the nape of his neck. “Shut your fucking mouth,” she murmurs before crashing her lips into his.

Yon-Rogg is startled it seems, expecting perhaps every outcome but this—not that doesn’t want it. He does. Very much so, if the way he yanks her close and forces his tongue into her mouth is any indication.

Kree are not affectionate by nature. Carol has learned this from living among them. But they are passionate. In the time before, something like this would have been forbidden. It’s probably still not ideal now, but he thinks he’s about to die, doesn’t he? She pulls back for air and stares into his eyes. They’ve always unnerved her—the color, the way he seems to see into her soul.

“I’ve wanted this for a very long time,” he admits.

She nods, taking it in. “My planet, my rules.”

She kisses him brutally, ruthlessly. It’s not slow and sweet. It’s not romantic at all. She’s not sure what this is entirely, but it feels good. Cathartic even.

She rips his bodysuit open, revealing his naked chest. He smirks. “I always knew you had it in you, Vers.”

“Shut it, Yon.” She makes him stay quiet with her mouth. In no time at all, she has them both disrobed, bodies heating in the desert sun. She pushes him down into the sandy ground and straddles him. “I’m not going to take it easy on you.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

His cock is hard and ready for her, weeping at the tip. Her memories are still a bit fuzzy, but she thinks he’s a bit larger than the average human male.

She finds she’s already wet with anticipation—apparently her subconscious has been angling for this for awhile, but she has a revenge to eke out. She moves her center over his ridiculously attractive face. “Make me come with your tongue, and I’ll give you what you want.”

He groans in a way that is satisfying while still managing to make her shiver. His hands grip her hips hard as he positions her better. She can feel his breath on the little patch of hair at her apex. It seems he doesn’t protest at all. His fingers come up to part her folds and then his clever tongue is finally making itself of better use.

Carol moans as he laps at her, his nose bumping her clit in a delicious way as he alternates patterns, dipping into her entrance. She starts to play with her breasts, if only for something to do with her hands while she grinds herself into his face. His one hand grips her hip harder—she’s sure there will be bruises later—while his other finds her opening, pushing two fingers in deep as his tongue comes back to her clit.

“Yes,” she moans as he thrusts with his fingers and sucks with his mouth. She can’t remember if she’s ever had a sexual encounter like this. At the moment it doesn’t matter. He fucks her with his fingers, curling them inside of her, and that pushes her over the edge. She is pulsing around him, leaking onto his face and still he’s licking her—like she’s his oasis in this literal desert. This is madness.

When she’s come down enough to move, she slides backward, resting on his chest. He’s smiling lasciviously, and she nearly regrets letting him have that. It was almost _too_ intimate.

“Please,” he mumbles, hands stroking her hips like she’s a wild animal he’s never been able to tame.

Maybe she is.

“Okay, since you’ve been so good.” She flashes him a grin as she slides further down his body—slow enough to be agonizing.

Then she is positioning herself over him, and she sinks onto him with a wet sound. They moan in unison.

“I’ve dreamed about this,” he admits. His gaze is drawn to where they’re joined, and it’s almost reverent—the way he’s watching as she starts to move.

She leans forward, raking her hands over his chest. She is bouncing on him wildly and reaches for her breasts again, when he pushes her hands aside and replaces them with his own. He kneads her, letting his fingers graze over her stiff peaks. Then he leans up to take her into his mouth.

It is sinful, how good this feels. How wrong it is. Her hips move faster and he groans around her nipple. It sends shockwaves down her spine. Suddenly, it is too much and she’s forcing him back down as she grips his shoulders and rides him as hard as she can.

God, the angles he is hitting—it’s a shame they’ll only get to do this once. She can feel his thrusts become erratic as he bucks up to meet her, and she knows he’s close. It’s a good thing that the Kree require their warriors to get birth control implants. Her fingers find their way down to her clit, and she strokes herself to speed up the process.

He holds onto her hips as she bucks a few more times before coming around his cock, clenching him hard. He follows right after with a grunt as he spills into her. She has a brief thought about Kree semen being a different color, but it is quickly dispelled. Spent, Carol braces her palms on his chest again. She could slump over, but that would be too much like cuddling and one doesn’t cuddle with the enemy—even if you’ve just fucked him.

“Thank you,” he says as he closes his eyes.

Perhaps he thinks she’ll kill him now.

Perhaps she should.

Instead she slides off of him and knocks him out with a blow to the head.

When Yon-Rogg comes to, he’s fully clothed and back in his ship, staring at a fully clothed Carol Danvers. She tells him to bring a message back to the Supreme Intelligence and sends him on his way. He is disgraced now. Kree warriors are meant to die in battle or return victorious. He has done neither.

She’s a little sore as she takes off in pursuit of her next great adventure, but she is smiling.

She feels good—like sweet revenge.


End file.
